


It is good to spend some time alone

by GonFreecss



Series: Pink lotus advent calendar 2020 [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, Falling In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27833170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GonFreecss/pseuds/GonFreecss
Summary: Aunt Wu decided to travel alone.
Relationships: Aunt wu/ The herbologist
Series: Pink lotus advent calendar 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037196
Kudos: 1





	It is good to spend some time alone

**Author's Note:**

> Advent calendar is a tradition where every day before christmas you receive a gift. Till december 1 until december 24 I will be posting a short fanfic about this lovely pair.

Aunt Wu loves her job. But sometimes it can be stressful because people are all day asking her about predictions. She has heard the most dumb questions. That it is why she decided to spend some time alone visiting new places. 

She ended in a place isolated, when she thought that she was the only person there until she found another woman. She was probably of the same age as hers and she was busy preparing something. It was difficul to guess if it was food or medicine. She was probably a healer. The whole place screamed it. 

She was so distracted that she didn´t realized that the woman had notice her and was lookign at her.

"Sorry, I was just walking around and I saw you.My name is Wu. Can I stayed for a while?". 

"Of course not. Come here. I will cook something delicious and you can met my cat, She is the most adorable, you will love her".

At the end of the day, Aunt Wu ended liking the cat and loving the woman.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, if you like it leave kudos, comments and bookmark.   
> Also, english is not my first language so be nice with me about my mistakes.


End file.
